ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 737 (27th February 1992)
Plot Arthur goes searching for Pauline at 2am when she fails to return home following their argument. He returns from his search to find her sat in his chair. She apologises for some of the things she said and tells him they have to sort things out. Celestine and Etta plan a family party for some relatives who are recently engaged, but they struggle to persuade Hattie and Lloyd to attend. Mrs. Hewitt is delighted to see Arthur again. Dot worries about Nick's prison move. Grant digs at Ricky, unhappy that he bought Sam a puppy when they hardly have any money as it is. Mrs. Hewitt gets to know Arthur a bit better. Pauline tries phoning Mark at Gill's flat but cannot get through to her. Clyde wants to take Michelle to the family party but Celestine is against the idea of having any white people there. Hattie decides to plan a party for Ian's birthday and informs Sharon of her plans. Pauline cries as Michelle listens to her vent about their recent troubles. Family members arrive at No.27 and Lloyd takes a shine to Olive, a childhood friend. They sneak upstairs and have sex during the party. The atmosphere becomes awkward at the party when Clyde turns up with Michelle and Hattie then shows up with Ian. Pete wonders if Arthur and Pauline are okay; Arthur reassures him they are. He then heads home and tries phoning Mark to make amends, but Mark does not answer. Celestine and Etta are mortified when Lloyd returns with Olive and they realise he has had sex with her. Celestine later laughs about the situation. Hattie and Ian return to No.27 late in the evening, after everyone has gone to bed. She makes Ian a coffee before he comes onto her, thinking she wants them to have sex. Hattie tries pushing him away but is unable to, so knees him in the groin and demands he leaves. Cast Regular cast *Hattie - Michelle Gayle *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Michelle - Susan Tully *Clyde - Steven Woodcock *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Grant - Ross Kemp *Ricky - Sid Owen *Sam - Danniella Westbrook *Etta - Jacqui Gordon-Lawrence *Celestine - Leroy Golding *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Pete - Peter Dean *Frank - Mike Reid *Phil - Steve McFadden *Jules - Tommy Eytle *Lloyd - Garey Bridges *Mrs. Hewitt - Elizabeth Power *Vicki Fowler - Samantha Leigh Martin (Uncredited) *Kofi Tavernier - Marcel Smith (Uncredited) Guest cast *Olive - Marsha Millar *Cecil - Keith Hodiak *Andrea - Sharon Duncan-Brewster Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *23A Albert Square *27 Albert Square - Kitchen, living/dining room and hallway *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street Market *Bridge Street Café *Turpin Road *Mitchell Bros. Auto Repairs *Gill's flat - Living room *Christine's house - Kitchen and garden Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: Etta and Celestine are planning a family party, but the younger Taverniers are reluctant to attend. Meanwhile, Ian is pleased that Hattie appears to be showing him more attention. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 21,810,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1992 episodes